An M2M (Machine-to-Machine) system is automatically controlled in such a way that machines, or a machine and an information system, coupled to a network exchange information with each other without a human operation.
The M2M system includes a plurality of machines each equipped with a communication apparatus to be an M2M terminal, and the plural machines exchange information with the information system.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-526372 discusses a related art.